


Thorns of the Heart

by sleeping_daisies



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Hair Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Smut, hardship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_daisies/pseuds/sleeping_daisies
Summary: Your life was perfect. Your engagement with Ignis Scientia made you feel like the most important person in all of Eos. But when your feelings of doubt and insecurity begin to interfere with your relationship, you find yourself turning to other means of self-satisfaction. Ignis also begins to succumb to his temptations, which leaves you sleeping in an empty bed, beginning to wonder if your relationship is even worth saving at all.





	1. Burnt Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ This is my first fic EVER! I wanted to write an extremely angsty slow burn because I'm a total Iggy hoe and I've always imagined this scenario playing out in my head. This is set in an AU where there was no war, just the Kingsglaive bounty hunters. and Please leave feedback for me so I can know what to change for the next chapter ^ o ^

You loved your life. For once, everything was perfect, and you could not be any happier.  Your position as the curator for the Insomnia National History Museum was going smoothly and completely devoted yourself to your work. You thanked the Gods for the perfect job because your work is where you met the love of your life—and your biggest weakness—Ignis Stupeo Scientia.

You hear him shuffle out from under the covers and head towards the bathroom, and that was your queue to start his coffee. As you throw a half cup of Ebony beans into a grinder and set the grind to fine, you hear the sound of the shower starting. Humming to yourself quietly as you transferred the dark brown grounds into the coffee filter, you fill the compartment with water and start the drip. You feel incredibly drowsy, you are _not_ a morning person whatsoever. You started to wake up earlier when you moved in with Ignis, because you found it hard to sleep in a cold, lonely bed without your source of comfort. You absent-mindedly play with a long lock of hair, as you think about how much you adored your fiancé, reminiscing of the first day you met him.

You were arranging a label under some new photography pieces that had been donated to the museum. This month’s theme was Heroes of Eos, dedicated to all the brave souls who have fought to keep the kingdom safe. As you began to install final label, you glanced up at the portrait before you. It was a beautiful action shot of a tall man with ash blonde hair fighting a Behemoth. _How talented must this man be, to be able to capture his subjects grace and strength?_

The subject emanated elegance from his pose, yet also exuded an air of brutal strength. His sleeves were half rolled up, and you could see his strong forearms flexing. In his hands were two large daggers, one pointed at the beast, and the other bracing in self-defense. His chiseled face was concentrated and stern and his glasses lay perfectly on the bridge of his nose. You swear you could see the subject's ripped abdominal muscles through his shirt, as he was mid-flex. This blonde man truly looked like a work of art. Gods, was he truly beautiful. 

You sighed as you glanced up at canvas once again, and placed the label underneath it.

"Prompto Argentum (b. 2101)   
Spec-tactular, 2121  
Photography"  
You chuckled at reading the strange name of the portrait, why would someone name it something so...random? You let out a slight sigh and say to yourself, "Hmph. What an odd portrait name, sometimes I just don't understand artists."

Suddenly, you hear a dark, accented voice say, "Yes, I do say I must agree with you, miss." You jump at the sound of another's voice. You thought you were alone, as it was far too early in the morning for any visitors to tour the museum.

You begin your usual spiel "I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours have not begun yet." As you turn your head, you happen to see none other than a tall, slender man, with ash blond hair and...wait. Were those glasses? The same glasses as the subject of Spec-tacular. Your pulse increased, and you felt yourself turn a light shade of pink.

"Oh, uh...." you manage to stammer out, nervous as all hell. The tall man spoke, his musky voice making you blush even deeper, "Do not be alarmed, I was simply passing by. The Gods were in my favor today and there was barely any traffic in my commute, so I decided to peruse the museum for a moment. I’m sorry if I had caught you off guard.” He smiled slightly, his emerald green eyes crinkling at the corners. The man stretched out a gloved hand, “I believe introductions are in place. My name is Ignis. Ignis Scientia. Advisor to the King, and lead Tactician. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 _Oh my Gods, oh my Gods,_ squealing to yourself internally. _Keep it cool, don’t geek out, and stay professional_.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scientia. I am (Y/N), curator for the museum,” you reply, stretching your hand towards his. He delicately grabbed your dainty hand, and brought it to his lips and laid one delicate kiss on the top. You felt yourself shudder. “Please, call me Ignis,” he said, raising his cool eyes to meet yours, “would you like to grab a cup of Ebony with me?”

* * *

 

You snapped out of your reverie when heard your stomach growl. Suddenly, you something bitter, and noticed you had left the fresh coffee in the pot for far too long. _Crap, I think I burned the coffee,_ you thought to yourself. Secretly hoping Ignis wouldn't be upset, you frantically tried to grind a new batch of beans before he was finished with his morning routine. Before you could shut the lid on the coffee grinder, you felt his presence in the kitchen.

“Oh! Good morning Iggy!” you said cheerily. You abandoned your idea of making a new cup, and poured him some of the slightly-burnt coffee, hoping he wouldn’t notice. You brought the mug to his place at the table and kissed him on the top of his head. “Morning, dear,” Ignis said, studying the newspaper in his hand. “What are you hungry for, (Y/N)?” your lover inquired. Your reply was the same as always: “Whatever you feel like making!” Ignis took a sip of his coffee, and immediately scowled, “(Y/N) dear… Why does my coffee taste so Gods awful?”

Your heart sank at his disappointment. You had never made a bad cup of Ebony. In fact, Ignis said the way you made Ebony was the best he’s ever had! A knot in your stomach formed, as a wave of anxiety crashed over you. “S-sorry, Ignis…. I lost track of time daydreaming. I can make you a new one!” You tried to fix the situation as best you could, hoping he would accept your offer. “No, that’s quite alright. Let me prepare breakfast for us for now. I can get a cup of Ebony on my way to work,” he said, as he felt your body language recoil in sadness.

He enveloped you in his sturdy arms, bringing you closer to him and he plays with your hair. You snake your arms around his waist and reciprocate the hug. You’re intoxicated by his scent—leather, fresh cotton and Ebony. The way he caressed you in his loving embrace soothed you. All of your anxieties and worries about ruining his day melted off your body. _I should thank him for not being too mad at my blunder,_ you thought to yourself. You always tried to be as perfect as you could for Ignis. He was the Gods gift to you, he was someone who rarely ever made a mistake. Someone who deserved a partner who was faultless. In the head of the moment, you found your heart beaming with so much love that you couldn't stand it.

Without thinking, you let the words roll right off your tongue, “I love you, Ignis.”


	2. An Office Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't forget to comment feedback for my next chapter! It'll get angsty soon enough, I just wanted to set the ground-work for this slow burn fic. Hope you enjoy ^^

After taking care of the dishes and getting ready for the day, you were out the door before 8 o’clock. Outside, your dingy red car was parked next to an empty spot. Sighing, you mentally added a note that you should start looking on the market for a new car, something a bit more modern than your 20-year-old clunker. Your car always looked so silly parked next to the Regalia. After you and Iggy started dating, you were embarrassed to have him see your crappy car and measly apartment. But when things started getting more serious, Ignis was the one who asked to move in WITH YOU. He said he found your small apartment more like a home, and he also loved the gas range in the kitchen. Your commute to work had substantially less traffic than usual, so you were able to arrive at work before 8:30.

 _Great, I’ll be able to catch up on paperwork for tomorrow’s tour group!_ Pulling into your designated parking spot in the underground garage, you grabbed your messenger bag and headed for the Museum reception. Waving hello to the intern at the front desk, you made your way to your shared office.

“Hey there, Mrs. Scientia,” a dusky voice hollered at you. Aranea stood by the water fountain, her silver hair almost colliding with the stream of water filling her canteen.

A few months ago, the museum had finally allocated enough money to hire an assistant. You requested your best friend, Aranea Highwind. Initially, Ara (as you so affectionately called her) didn’t want to accept the job. She had graduated from Lestallum Interior Design Academy and was too proud to be working at a drab museum. She claimed was destined for bigger and better projects, but was never recognized for her talent. After enough convincing, you persuaded her to accept the offer, telling her that the museum always had space in the budget for interior renovations.

You blushed as you fiddled with the ring on your left finger. Ignis had selected the most beautiful emerald engagement ring, as you said that diamonds were too gaudy. You suspected he chose an emerald so that it would remind you of his eyes. It was the perfect size for your dainty hand, and you found yourself staring at your hand. “Stop, Ara. I’m not Mrs. Scientia yet,” you giggle. Aranea was ecstatic when she found out about your boyfriend, and then eventual fiancé. She thought Iggy was the perfect match for you, because both your eccentricities balanced one another out.

“Hey,” your silver-haired best friend started, “So the new museum exhibit is going to be next week, remember? The history of the Oracle Ascension exhibit. Since it will be the 5th anniversary of King Noctis and Lady Luna’s wedding during that time, I think we should have a grand party to celebrate their love! Decorated by yours truly, of course.” Aranea winked at the end of her sentence, making you jokingly roll your eyes.

“So, you want me to sweet talk Ignis into asking Noct-- I mean, King Noctis-- into allocating more funds for the museum?” you said with a sigh. You tried to avoid eye contact with Aranea as she gave you her best display of puppy-dog eyes.

“Fine. I will try, but he doesn't _always_ say yes to me,” you warned. Aranea looked you up and down and you could see her beginning to devise a plan. Her eyes widened as she chuckled to herself. “JUSTONESECOND!” she shouted, sprinting towards the employee entrance. After what felt like thirty seconds, Aranea returned with a black bundle in her hands. You recognized this as the black pencil skirt you lent her forever ago.

“C’mon, change into this and lover boy will be sure to say yes,” Ara snickered. You followed her to the private bathroom and changed from your grey dress pants into the tight black wrap. You felt silly wearing a tight top and a tight bottom. You hadn't dressed this way for a while, since you felt no need to attract the male gaze. Shaking your head at your best friend’s wild plan, you emerged from the bathroom, and saw Aranea giving you a double thumbs-up. “Banging body, (Y/N). Now go get him!” she laughed. You stuck your tongue out as you playfully flipped her off, and walked towards the elevator.

After waiting for the elevator for 30 seconds, the bell dinged and the doors opened. You were surprised to see your good friend Prompto-- who was fiddling with his camera gear--inside the elevator as well. “Heeey Prom!” you say giddily. “What brings you to The Citadel today? I thought you were doing some field work,” you ask as you step into the metal box. He looks surprised, like a chocobo caught in headlights. You notice his eyes focus on your waist, then his eyes snap back up to meet yours. His freckled face turning a deep red as he scratches the back of his neck. “Ohhh, h-hey (Y/N)! Haha, I was actually gonna to show Noct some photos I took. Are you going up to see Specs?” he asks nervously. You nod and continue to make small talk until the bell chimes, indicating your arrival to the top floor. Like an awkward gentleman, Prompto waves his hands and allows you to exit before him, and excitedly he squeaks “Ladies first!” You wonder if Prompto only let you go first so he could look at your ass, and you’re itching to ask him, but decide not to.

Heading towards the back of the office, you walk down a corridor until you reach a dark oak door with an embossed plate labeled “Ignis Scientia”. You knock twice and get the approval to come in. “Yes?” your fiancé's voice asks, his eyes not leaving the computer screen. You slowly shut the door behind you, and walk towards him, making sure to sway your hips a little bit. Ignis raises an eyebrow and looks away from his work, and you can see his mouth part a little bit as he sees your body.

He pulls at the collar of his shirt a bit and readjusts himself in his seat. “Oh, hello love. Is everything okay? How can I help you, my sweet?” Ignis’ voice sounds lower than usual. You smirk at his uncomfortable reaction, as Ignis is usually stoic and hard to surprise.

“Oh, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to say hi,” you said while biting your lower lip and sauntering over towards your blushing lover, “I just have a question to ask you, Iggy.” Sensing his member hardening, Ignis pushes his office chair out from under his desk and pats his lap for you to sit. “Come, my kitten. Tell me what is it you want, and I will give it to you…for a price,” he responded lustfully. And so in his lap you sit, exchanging wet kisses with Ignis’ mouth, using your body to not only provide him an outlet for his frustration, but a way to get exactly what you want.

You have him wrapped around your finger.


	3. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm currently on vacation right now, and I'm trying to use the city as inspiration for my writing. I hope this chapter isn't too cheesy, it's meant to be the beginning of our MC's insecurities and feelings of dejectedness. The next chapter is gonna have lots of smutty smut smut ;-)

He was late again. This time, though, he wasn't just a half hour late. He was an hour and twenty minutes late, and you felt like a fool sitting and waiting for him. You checked your phone and opened your message app. The last message he sent you was from an hour ago and simply said:

_I’m sorry, I will be a little late to dinner tonight._

Sighing, you opened Kings Knight to see if any of your friends were online, which they were not. Having been seated for well over an hour, the nervous waiter kept returning every 10 minutes to ask if you wanted a refill of your water. _Great_ , you internally cry, _this guy probably thinks I'm a loser who got stood up._  You were fed up with Ignis' perpetual tardiness. It didn’t use to be this way, in the beginning of your relationship your lover used to actually leave work _early_ to meet you for dates. But now, he was constantly late. It frustrated you how he behaved a punctual robot when it came to work, but never for his social plans.

You decided to check out FaceBooked while you waited. Scrolling through the feed, you giggled when you saw a cute selfie of Prompto and King Noctis. Prompto’s wide, goofy smile filled his entire face, while Noct had a slight smirk. Prompto had actually posted a few additional pictures, mostly candid and action shots. You decided to look through the album, and your favorite picture of the bunch was probably the action shot of the King’s Shield, Gladio, mid-strike against an Anak. The last picture of the album made your heart break a little bit. It was a candid of Ignis cooking, his eyes were smiling and his body language seemed relaxed. Did he enjoy hunting time more than being with you? You shook your head and chided, _Get a hold of yourself! You’re reading too much into this._ But you couldn’t reign in your emotions. Everything hurt.

Just seeing his smile disturbed you and upset you, and before you knew it your legs were carrying you out of the restaurant and towards your apartment. 

* * *

 

Once you were in the safety of your walls, you splayed out face-down on the sofa and screamed into a pillow. You felt like second-hand garbage. Like a fleeting thought at the back of his mind. Why did he always have to do this to you? Why did he constantly have to profess his love, only to ghost you on your dates? In that brief moment, you swear you hated Ignis more than anything. Tonight's failure of a dinner revealed slight feelings of inadequacy that swelled inside your heart and mind. How long had you unknowingly felt this way?  _Why_ did you feel so empty at times? You knew King Noctis always came first, and that was fine. He was the King after all, and he really was just like a helpless child in the body of a man. Noct isn't even to blame in this situation. The issue you struggle to wrap your mind around is the reason for Ignis' proposal to commit himself to you forever, and then delve into work for hours upon end?

Suddenly, you felt the room vibrate slightly and you immediately recognized the cause. It was the Regalia. You sunk further into the sofa, trying to blend into the black leather and throw pillows.  _Please, please don’t let him notice me here,_ you pleaded with the Gods. The door creaked open and you heard metal—perhaps his keys? —clanking on the counter. His footsteps echoed against the tile floor as Ignis walked around the house and into the bedroom. You thanked your lucky Astrals that he hadn’t turned on the lights and seen you lying on the sofa. But when the clicking of his dress-shoes returned, you could tell the footsteps were approaching you.

“(Y/N)?” his posh voice called out. “My dear, I know you’re here. Why do you try to hide from me?” he said as he knelt down. You could feel his presence in front of you but decided to keep your eyes closed.

Sensing your sadness, Ignis placed a gloved hand on the small of your back, “I’m sorry (Y/N). I lost track of time… Noct wanted to go on a hunt and—” he began. You wanted to interrupt him, but “OK” was all you could say, as you choked back months of pent-up tears. “I promise, I will do better, my love. You deserve better than to wait for me. In fact, I should be the one to wait for you forever. You do everything for me and I do nothing in return,” he whispered as he planted soft kisses on your back. You said nothing in response. “Please, my darling dearest. Look at me and talk to me, let us talk it out,” Ignis pleaded. As he softly caressed your head and you turned slightly towards him, letting him grab your chin and lift your face to his. His radiant green eyes looked pained, and you let your forehead touch his.

“Iggy, I felt like a fool…” you whined. “Maybe you should consider hiring an assistant to help you with menial tasks around the office. It really helped me with my workload, and it would give you more time to go on hunts with the guys,” you kindly suggested. Ignis could sense the hurt in your voice and tried to keep his composure, but he knew giving someone else the reigns was out of the question. He couldn't trust anyone to keep the Citadel running in tip-top shape. “My kitten, you know I could never do that. My work is the most important thi—“

“Yeah, well you could try, Ignis. Not once in the past six months have you ever been on time for a date night with me. I hate it...and I hate you!” you spat. Your words were acid, but you wanted to hurt him like he had hurt you.

You retreated to your shared bedroom and slammed the door, knowing your dramatics would probably upset the neighbors. _Gods, I loathe this man. I can’t stand it anymore,_ you sob as your latch on to his pillow. Though you were furious at your fiancé, you felt safe hugging on to it. On some nights-- like when Ignis didn't return until very late at night-- his pillow was all you had to hold on to and it was comforting to be able to inhale his scent.

Ignis could hear your soft crying from the bedroom and dropped his head into his hands and sighed deeply. Why did he only hurt you? Why couldn’t he comfort you? All he ever did was upset you and make you wait. He needed to change or else you’d leave him. He didn't think he would be able to survive without you in his life. You were the glue that kept his sanity and happiness together.

After your gentle sobs had subsided, Ignis composed himself and peeked into your bedroom, only to find you asleep snuggling his pillow. He smiled slightly at how adorable you were, but his insides were still wretched with guilt. Slowly, he sank down behind you in bed and wrapped his muscular arms around your torso. He brushed your soft hair from your face and whispered “My love, my life, my everything. Tomorrow I will begin to search for an intern to help in the office. I’m tired of making you cry and making you hurt. (Y/N), please forgive me.” His words were tinged with regret, and you rolled over to hug him, pressing your face into his chest. “Thank you, Iggy. I appreciate it,” you murmured, hoping he wouldn't hear you. In response, Ignis tightened his grip on you and pulled you closer.

“Do you still hate me, (Y/N)? ‘Tis quite alright if you do,” he whispered meekly. _Ah, there he is showing his weak side. The side only I’ve only been allowed to see a handful of times,_ you chuckled to yourself. “Of course not Iggy. I love you to the Astrals and back,” you mew as you place a kiss on his right pectoral. As you and your lover entwine under the blankets, whispering words of affirmation and love, you promise to wait for him until the end of time.

  


	4. Worshipping You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY THE JUICINESS OF THIS CHAPTER, EVERYONE. Also, sorry if this is lengthy, I had to insert a little of my own kink into this chapter and I got a little carried away lol!  
> I'm just gonna say that I am a total Iggy stan and I don't want to portray him in a bad way, but I just might have to end up having him be a bad boy huehuehuehue
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter, I will try to have it up by Sunday!

Emotions still running high from your fight, you feel yourself become slightly aroused. It felt like it had been a lifetime since you and Ignis were intimate, and you knew you wanted to take your mind off the night’s events. You trace patterns into Ignis’ smooth abdomen, slowly moving lower until you reach his waistline. You could hear his breathing hitch when you peeked your index finger under his belt, teasing him of what was to come. He began to remove his gloves and tossed them into a corner of the room.

In return, Ignis ran his fingers through your hair, occasionally giving it a slight tug. His slender hands tangling your tresses was already enough of a turn on, but when you heard him moan your name you knew that you wanted only him. How could you say you hated this man when he made you feel so good?

“(Y/N), I want you now,” he whispered breathlessly. You knew all of Ignis’ sensitive spots, like the nook where his collarbone meets his neck. You licked and sucked that area and began to undo his belt, feeling your partner shudder under your lips. His hands trailed down your back to your buttocks, where he took a hefty squeeze of ass. Massaging your two cheeks in his hands, you finished unfastening his belt and unzipped his trousers and slid them off. Underneath, you saw the coeurl patterned underwear you had given him for Christmas. The defined mass in his underpants was large, and you shuddered at the thought of having to take it while not fully aroused. You laid a sloppy kiss above Ignis’ crotch and he exhaled slightly.

“It’s not fair if _I’m_ the one doing all the work, Iggy,” you jested him playfully. He chuckled in response and you felt him shift in bed, and two very strong hands moved you onto his torso, still facing his manhood. “Don’t worry about yourself, my dear. I can assure you that I _will_ take care of you,” he replied, his voice dripping with lust. You move your hair out of your face and began to slide the underpants down while Ignis lifted his hips in response, allowing you to remove them completely.

You delicately touch your lips to the tip of his cock, licking the tiny beads of pre-cum. His breathing accelerated and his hands found your hips and squeezed them. Lowering your head onto his member, you twirled your tongue around the veiny mass. You wanted to give Ignis a good teasing because you knew the more foreplay you had, the better the sex would eventually be. Bobbing your head up and down, you began to pleasure your lover, occasionally flicking your tongue around the tip of his cock. While you were working on pleasing him, you hadn’t noticed Ignis’ hands had moved to your panties. He tugged on them expectantly, and you lifted yourself and slightly arched your back so that you could slide one foot out.

Suddenly, you felt two cold fingers slide into your sex, and for a moment your mouth released his cock as you groaned in pleasure. “I didn’t say you could stop, kitten,” Ignis commanded. You resumed the fellatio, only this time you were sloppier. Ignis fingering you while you sucked him off felt amazing, especially in this position. The stimuli was so overwhelming that you needed a breather, so you removed his cock from your mouth and took a few deep breaths. “Ah, kitten, I told you not to stop unless I told you to. Indeed, this is something that will not go unpunished,” Ignis said.

A wetness touched your throbbing pussy, and you realized it was Ignis’ tongue. _Oh my Gods, yes,_ you thought to yourself. Never had you ever attempted to do anything in this position before. Your lover was skilled at cunninglingus, but your body being over his gave him new angles to explore.

“Ig-nis… Oh, Ig-” you choked. Though his mouth was busy with pleasuring you, you could feel a smirk on his lips. His tongue explored every crevice that was not available to him before, while his hands gripped and pinched your thighs. Returning to your lover’s manhood, you slowly began to take him until your lips reached the base of his cock. It was suffocating, but you wanted to get him riled up. You found your tempo matched his, and you began to get the warm, fuzzy feeling of an impending orgasm. You knew Ignis was close as well, as his hips began to buck into your mouth, and he would occasionally moan into your pussy.

In the blink of an eye, you felt yourself behind pushed forward, and felt Ignis’ body slide out from underneath you. You were now face down on the bed, ass stuck up in the air.

“My dear, you simply are perfection. I must have you _now_ ,” Ignis growled. He aligned his throbbing cock with your weeping pussy and pushed himself in slowly. Both of you let out moans of relief. Strong hands lifted your shoulders up, and you set your hands underneath you to steady yourself. His hand slinked up your neck and into your hair, tugging ever so slightly. You waited for the next thrust, but it never happened. You craned your neck to try to look at Ignis, and his slightly lidded eyes met yours. You whined, “Why are you making me wait, my love?”

His response was barely audible, “You are a Goddess, a nymph, a masterpiece. I want you to look forward and watch how I worship your body.” You looked forward and saw that your bodies were reflected in the dresser mirror. Ignis was still wearing his work shirt, your dress was pushed up to your waist. You both looked like a ragged mess, the urge for fucking outweighed the need to de-robe. Through the reflection, you met with Ignis’ piercing green eyes and you felt his thrusts begin.

Biting your lower lip, you felt the pace pick up and felt the hand tangled in your hair pull harder. He was watching you in the mirror—watching the look of pleasure erupt on your face. His need for order and control might have infringed upon your daily romantic lives, but it’s what turned you on in the bedroom. You loved the way he always had to pull your hair, or how one hand always had to hold your hips. “Harder, Ignis,” you demanded, making sure to make eye contact with him in the mirror. The bed began to rock back and forth and Ignis slammed his manhood into your pussy repeatedly. The sound of skin on skin echoed in the rooms, along with panting and the occasional moan. You could see he was sweating and looked almost ready to burst at the seams. You, too, were at the edge, as this was the first time you could see how he wildly ravaged your body during sex. Knowing his affinity for control, you pulled out the phrase that you knew drove him wild every single time: “Finish inside me, Master.”

He made a guttural noise as both his hands grasped your hips to thrust your body into his. The sensation, the visuals, even the sound of skin slapping was too much for you. You felt a warmth rising to your face, signaling your impending climax and you screamed, “I-Ignis, I’m gon-na…” He responded by panting your name over and over while praising your body, “(Y/N), your pussy is so tight and warm. Your hair is beautiful when it falls over your face as I fill you from behind. Oh, (Y/N), your body is so exquisite. It's so exquisite it's about to make me c-come.” He choked on the last word, feeling his seed about to burst. Wanting to harmonize the climax with your lover, you let go of the last reservation that was holding back your orgasm. Your hands gripped the bed sheets and Ignis’ grasp on your hips tightened so hard that he had left bruises. Your walls clenched around Ignis’ cock as he gave your aching sex three hard, deep pumps, filling it with his hot fluid.

You were both collapsed out of breath and sweaty, sticky body fluids clinging to one another’s privates.

A warm hand crept up to yours, and your fingers entwined, prompting you to look over at Ignis. His white shirt was slightly damp, his once-perfectly groomed hair had fallen onto his forehead, and you couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his fogged-up glasses. His ragged breath reached your face in warm puffs, and it felt almost like a tickle. You scooted your body closer to his, outstretching your arms towards him. He reciprocated by leaning his body into yours, drinking in your scent. You were both quiet for a minute until Ignis broke the deafening silence “Well, that certainly was arousing.” He chuckled, and then nudged you onto your back, with his forearms on either side of your head. His gaze was deep and intense, and your transfixed eyes couldn’t do anything but stare back. His lips met yours lightly, in an almost virginal way. You could feel tears welling up in your eyes, as you thought about how Ignis had lauded your essence during sex.

Noticing your discomfort, your fiancé worriedly asks, “Is everything alright, dear? Are you hurt?” No response from you. Your emotions are too complex for anyone but yourself to understand. Your insecurities gnawing at you, torturing your head with questions. Why did he seem to cast you aside when you most needed love but praised you during carnal moments? You contemplated telling him about your worries, but you decide against it. _He’d never understand,_ you thought to yourself, _better to just forget about it for right now_. Instead, you smiled at him and said, “I’m okay, I was just thinking about how much I love you!” planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. He smiled back and tentatively broached the subject, “Would you like to help me look through those administrative assistant applications in your spare time? The sooner I find someone capable, the better.” You gave him a light poke and chided him, “Iggy, I think _you’re_ the only one who enjoys doing work in your free time.”

The nagging feeling still tugged at your chest, but at least Ignis seemed to want to make an effort to change. So, you buried those feelings deep within you, locking them away with a key that only you would ever have access to.

 


	5. Chocolate Icing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter, after this one I may not be able to update as frequently until I return home.  
> Our reader is beginning to stray from her beloved Iggy (i must protecc him at all costs), but will the exciting news actually repair their strained relationship? Who knows! The buildup of angst is going to make the climax worth the wait (or so i hope lol)

Pain courses through your body as you feel your muscles strain. Sweat is dripping down your forehead and onto your shirt. Your legs struggle to support themselves as you fumble under the weight.

Two meaty hands relieve the weight of the barbell from your shoulders, and a deep voice says, “Alright (Y/N), that’s enough for today. Get yourself cleaned up and meet me out front as usual.” Wiping the sweat from your brow with limp arms, you turn around and face your personal trainer and close friend, Gladioulus Amicita. Gladio had been weight training you and Aranea in his spare time for the past few months. In fact, it was Aranea who had asked him to help her train. A few months ago she had a huge crush on him and used the excuse of exercising as a way to get more intimate with him. Ara begged you to train with her, to try lifting weights and define some muscles. You stuck with cardio at first, because you were afraid Gladio’s regimen would be too difficult for your weak body. Eventually, you were curious enough to try lifting and went to the gym weekly ever since.

You head on over to the women’s locker room and find your best friend mid-shower. You step into the cubicle next to hers and run the hot water, letting it soak into your scalp. Aranea’s voice is slightly muffled by the water and shower curtain, but you can still hear her, “Hey so, I’m tooootally over Gladio now. I mean, I like him but he’s just way to gentle when we fuck. You would think a hulking guy like that would be rough with a lady, but he’s really just a huge teddy bear.” You blush, thinking of the passion you and Ignis have shared in bed. Aranea’s dirty mind eventually brings up the topic of Gladio’s dick size, which grosses you out. You make a vomiting face to yourself as you shampoo your scalp, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah, that’s great Ara. Why don’t you tell me more,” you say sarcastically, “Anyway, now that your latest beau is no longer, what are you gonna do now?”

“I’ve been thinking, I’m not really ready to commit to a relationship full-time. A lot of the guys here are so lame. They’re too polite, always apologizing after ghosting you like a sucker. Always finding something better to do,” Aranea complains, “I’m thinking about joining Tyndr, having a late-night romp with a one-night stand and then never seeing him again. No more awkward second dates, no strings to worry about.”

Tyndr? You’d never heard of this website before. Carefully, you broach the subject, “What’s Tyndr? Is it like a website?” Aranea cackles with delight, thinking your innocence was adorable.

“Oh, you sweet thing. I forgot you’re hopelessly devoted to Specs. Tyndr is an anonymous hook-up app. For your phone. You download it, upload pictures and then you can swipe up or down on people you think are fuckable.” _Ugh, do you always have to be so vulgar, Ara?_ She continues on, “So, if you swipe up on someone you want to meet, and they swipe up on you, the app connects you, allowing the opportunity to message and hopefully meet. It’s totally anonymous though. Like you never know who you’re really talking to, you just see a picture of their face or body.” A sickening feeling washes over you. _An…. anonymous way to meet other people…_ _I wonder_ , you think to yourself. _No, what the hell. I’m engaged to Ignis, why am I even considering this stupid app? Get a grip, (Y/N). You’re taken and happy._

Waves of guilt hit you, and you feel dirty for even considering downloading the app. All the amount of scrubbing in the world couldn't make you feel clean. Why did you even feel this way? Ignis had done nothing wrong. Sure, he prioritized work all the damn time, but you knew he adored you more than anything. Turning the handle to the right, you cut the water off and stared at the tile wall. _What the fuck am I doing_ , you desperately thought. You felt the need to talk to someone about this, but knew everyone would either judge you or not take you seriously. Aranea’s slender hand poked through your shower curtain, offering you a fluffy towel.

“Here ya go! You okay, Space Cadet? I was talking and you stopped responding,” she said. “O-oh, yeah. I’m fine, I was just thinking about something,” you replied nervously. After drying off and towel drying your hair until it was barely damp, you begin to change into your clothes. Aranea eyes the black frilly panties and bra and raises an eyebrow, “You tryna get lucky tonight, (Y/N)?” Shaking your head, you explain, “Good guess, but no. Iggy likes for my underwear to always be fancy, just in case anything happens. It’d been a while until last night,” you blush as you say. “It’s unnecessary, in my opinion. But he always wants to take care of me, so it’s the least I can do.”

Although Aranea is your best friend, you find it difficult to talk to her about these kinds of things, she has a way of being too ingenious. You stuff your dirty clothes into your gym bag and head out to meet Gladio, who’s waiting by the front desk. “Hey, there’s my two favorite girlies!” his boisterous voice echoes throughout the lobby, “You guys ready to head home?” Nodding slightly, you follow the muscular man to his car, Aranea in tow. They’re both chatting away excitedly about who knows what, but you can’t help to look out the passenger window into the cityscape. The twinkling lights melting into one another to form a collage of white halos. As you approach a red light, you notice you’re at a familiar street corner. A cobblestone plaza with empty stalls arranged in a semi-circle. This is where you and Ignis shared your first kiss. When you began to fall deeply in love with him.

* * *

 

Ignis had asked you to accompany him to a street food festival. You two had been seeing each other for a month, and he was the perfect gentleman. Always considerate, always punctual, always trying to make you happy. Although you didn’t quite enjoy the greasy street food you joined Ignis anyway; he was a busy man, and you cherished any time spent together. Stall after stall he sampled various meals, desserts, and drinks. You wondered if he would gain a little weight from all the food he was eating. After each sample, he would look like he was thinking very hard, and then nodded to himself. That was his signal for him concocting a new recipe.

You thought it was adorable the way he made the mental note, his passion for cooking was astounding. As you reached the final few booths, Ignis turned towards you and asked, “(Y/N), are you sure you’re not feeling peckish? Don’t be afraid to tell me if you are.” You didn’t have the heart to tell him you didn’t like street food, so you quickly scanned the surrounding booths, before deciding on a brownie stand.

“Uh, well… those brownies look good. Maybe I’ll try one,” you mumble. Ignis' gloved fingers snaked down to your hand and intertwined with yours. His reply was enough to make your heart burst, “Anything for you, (Y/N).” He ordered you a small brownie, covered with fudge and sprinkles. It looked and smelled delicious, and the warm sponginess radiated through your hands. You tentatively brought it up to your mouth and took a small bite, and the rich chocolate melted in your mouth. It was incredibly delicious and you asked Ignis to try a bite, which he obliged. You and Ignis walked in silence, his hand on the small of your back, and your hand clasping the brownie. You ate as you made your way back to the Regalia, and as you reached the corner where it was parked you quickly finished your dessert. Tossing the wrapper in a trash bin, you look up at Ignis,

“Alright Ignis, I’m ready to leave when you are!” He smirked while leaning into a pillar and supporting himself with one hand, the other one at his side. Pinning you to the pillar, you felt your face flush and averted your eyes from him. _Is he…trying to attempt a kabedon_ _?_ Your heart skips a beat as Ignis sender finger lifts your chin up, forcing you to look up at his beautiful features. _Is he going to kiss me? In public? I’m not ready_ , you scream internally. He leans in and you shut your eyes in fear, not ready for what was to come. You briefly feel a warm wetness on the tip of your nose, and then it’s gone.

Opening your eyes, you’re face-to-face with Ignis, and he gently whispers, “You had some icing on your nose.” You clench your hands to your heart, hearing him say something so romantic made your once-shy heart burst. Both of you stand in silence, staring into one another’s eyes, unaware of the commotion of the festival that surrounds you. His jade eyes studied your reaction, and you feel your heart thumping a million miles an hour. His face was so close that you could feel his breath on your lips. Ignis had an effect on you that made you feel love-drunk. You wanted to a part of his world forever, and the only way to do that was to let him know how you felt. Shyly, you planted a soft, innocent kiss on his lips—the kind of kiss that’s gentle and sweet. His eyebrows raised in surprise, but he didn't pull away.

After you pulled your lips from him, you simply giggled, ”You had some icing on you, Iggy," and gave him a wink. His face flushed red and he readjusted his glasses, trying to hide his bashfulness. You bested him at his own game. Tangling his fingers with yours once more, Ignis gave your hand a slight squeeze and said, “I've thought about this moment since the day I met you."

* * *

 

"Hey, (Y/N). I said we’re here,” Gladio interrupts.

You had been daydreaming the whole say home. Thinking about how much you missed the early days you spent with your lover. You glanced over to your assigned parking spaces and saw that his spot was empty. Sighing, you unto your seatbelt and get ready to exit the vehicle when Gladio places his strong hand on your shoulder.

“Specs still ain’t home? It’s almost 11 at night, (Y/N) are you okay with being alone?” He sounds worried. Numb to the feeling of seeing his space empty at night, you try to muster as much happiness in your voice as you can, “Yeah! I’ll be alright, don’t worry about me!”

You clamber out of the luxury car and quickly walk to the building door, trying to ignore your feelings of loneliness. When you're out of eyesight, Aranea and Gladio exchange apprehensive glances at one another, silently acknowledging one another’s concern for your wellbeing. Once inside your apartment, you don’t bother washing your face or brushing your teeth. You simply change into your night slip and slip under the covers.

Ignis arrived well after you had fallen asleep, and left before you woke up, leaving you a bowl of freshly made Uwlaat berry yogurt. A feeling of dread plagued your heart; you didn’t want to go to work and potentially run into him. You still loved him, but things felt different. You were unsure if this relationship would work out in the long-run because Ignis had once again failed at trying to keep his promise.

Before you began your morning ritual, you heard a soft buzzing emanating from your nightstand. A phone call, from none other than Ignis himself. _Ignis almost never texts or calls me when he’s at work, it must be urgent_ , you try to reason with yourself, not wanting to get too excited at his unexpected call. His musky voice on the other end of the receiver sent a chill down your spine as he said the words you’d wanted to hear for so long:

“I will be home early tonight, my dear. I can’t wait to see you.”


	6. A New Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of an update everyone! I had typed up 3 chapters in Word, and I thought I had saved when I didn't and lost those chapters :-( I had been suffering a small bought of writer's block while on vacation, so it was difficult to get back to where I originally was. As always, please leave a comment or constructive criticism below!~
> 
> Also, I know Selphie is another FF character but this isn't gonna be a cross-over. I couldn't really think of a good name that fit the universe of Final Fantasy, because no one really has typical names, lol.

Today was pure chaos.

Hundreds of citizens lined up at the museum to purchase tickets for the Gala commemorating the 5th wedding anniversary of King Noctis and Queen Lunafreya. Luckily, you had a full staff that could alleviate most of the pressure by interacting with the citizens. You, on the other hand, has been arguing on the phone with a Tenebraen catering company that was being too difficult. You explained to them that the King would not eat his vegetables so they would have to disguise them in other dishes, or just not include vegetables at all, but the catering company insisted that King Noctis would _love_ their Leidan Potato soup. Suddenly, your phone vibrates slightly, announcing that you have a text message. Sliding the lock screen off, you open your inbox and check to see who messaged you. It was Prompto, sending a cute selfie of himself pouting while holding a cup of instant ramen.

 _Hey (Y/N), wanna get food? Just got back from Hammerhead and I realize I forgot to buy food_ T_T.

 

_Sure, let me finish up this phone call. This jerk caterer is trying to feed Noct veggies… LOL_

_LMAOOOOOOO_

_I will scoop u in 10 mins. Be ready!!!_

 

You smile at your phone, thinking about how you would really enjoy Prompto’s company. Although you were good friends with all of Ignis’ acquaintances, you were the closes with Prompto. He was the sweetest out of all the guys and was the first to welcome you into their friend group. Prompto was also the first amongst the gang to see you dance. He actually snapped a candid of you at a local recital he was covering and showed it to the rest of the boys, and the next day you received high-quality dancewear, a bouquet of roses and a love-letter from Ignis. Prompto was the perfect wingman and an amazing friend to you.

After a few heated exchanges of words that seemed to get you nowhere, you set the phone down and prepared to go to lunch. Slinging your bag over your shoulder, you lock up your small office and head to the front desk. Aranea was on the phone, looking incredibly annoyed. It sounded like she was attempting to justify the price of tickets to a potential buyer. The receptionist, a mousy, bespectacled girl, was in the middle of processing a customer’s payment. You signaled to the elevator, intimating an eating motion, and both women nodded in acknowledgment. Before you could turn around two leathery hands clasped over your eyes, and a disembodied face whispers “boo!”

After uncovering your eyes, you lightly shoved your blonde friend and jested, “Hey Prompto! Did a Chocobo make your head it’s nest while you were away?” He self-consciously patted his head and blushed lightly. “Ready to go, (Y/N)?”

 You both decided on dining at a pancake restaurant about a block away from the Citadel, and during your brief walk, you inquired about his trip to Hammerhead.

“Oh, my, God. Cindy looked so gorgeous, she’s so perfect,” he chittered excitedly, “I was able to ask the Grease Monkey Goddess if she would grace me with her beauty and model in front of her custom-built cars!” You giggled at Prompto’s innocence surrounding one-sided crush. By the time you had finished ordering, the blonde finally changed the subject from Cindy to something else. Instead, he broached the subject you’d been dreading to talk about.

“So, how’s stuff going with Iggy?”

Your heart dropped into your stomach, and you quickly averted your eye contact away from Prompto’s, instead focusing on the tea leaves that stuck to the side of the mug. The topic was delicate as recently you two had barely interacted with one another, aside from having sex a few nights ago. Dejectedly, you responded, “Things are fine….”

Sensing your discomfort, Prompto reached out for your hand and clasped it in his. He gave it a light squeeze of comfort and quietly said “You know, Gladio told me about last night. You can talk to me if you’re ever feeling sad, (Y/N).” You had nothing to say to your blonde friend in response. You had indeed been feeling rather out-of-sorts recently, but you had tried your best not to dwell on it too much. You recalled the text you received from Ignis this morning, promising he’d be home early tonight. _Yeah, right_. _Like he’d ever leave work early,_ you mused. As the silence between you two grew heavy, Prompto took it upon himself to cheer you up.

“Hey…(Y/N), don’t worry about Specs, okay?” he hesitated, “I’m sure things will work out. Anyway, how’s your dancing going? Got any new recitals coming up?"

Your heart dropped a second time. You had all about forgotten about your love for dancing these past few weeks. You didn't feel the fiery passion that once moved you to dance until you sweat-- the passion that motivated you to perform at your peak at recitals. Though you were shy, dance broke you out of your shell and on stage, you expressed all the emotions that you couldn't with words. Your specialty was ballet, but since you had been with Ignis, you began to focus more on lyrical routines that were more emotional and abstract.  

"Er, yeah. I have a recital in a month. It's nothing huge, though," you reply. Prompto took out his phone and asked you for the specific date, and entered it into his digital calendar. 

"You can count on me to be there!" Prompto really was a great friend to you, he supported you throughout everything. You made a mental note to make sure to repay the favor for him somehow.

 "Hey, how's about I snap a pic of you though? The natural lighting here is perfect!” he exclaimed. 

 You nodded shyly as Prompto sorted through his camera bag, swapping some lenses until he found the right one. Struggling to find a pose that felt natural and comfortable you decided a not-so-candid profile shot would have to do, and angled your torso away from the lens and looked into the distance. Wanting to catch your attention, Prompto waved to get your attention and made a goofy face, causing you to giggle right as he snapped the picture.

 “Lemme see, Prom,” you insisted. Instead, he recoiled from your reach and looked at the photo himself while smiling madly. “Awww, you look so cute. I think Iggy would love this,” he jested mockingly. Your lively lunch continued so forth until you had both stuffed yourselves with pancakes, and decided to head back to the Citadel.

 

* * *

 

Work had drained your energy completely, and as you stepped through the threshold of your shared apartment you shucked off your heels and kicked the door closed. You slowly hobbled to the bathroom and drew yourself a hot bubble bath. As you sank into the bubbly waters, you felt yourself recuperate slowly, all of today’s stress melting off your body and into the tub. You began to nod off in the water’s warm comfort, and you swore you heard the front door opening and closing. You reached for your phone that lay on the towel next to the tub and checked the time. It was 6:32, no way Ignis could be home this early. You attributed the noise as a heat-induced delusion caused by the steaming hot water, and decided that it was time to towel off.

After getting comfortable in a pair of shorts, an old tank top and your comfortable slippers, you decided you had enough energy to make yourself dinner tonight. Making your way to the kitchen, you swore you heard the clanking and rattling of kitchen gear. _It’s probably just my imagination,_ you tried to reassure yourself, _or if it is a robber, maybe they just want to use my kitchen because they’re hungry…_ Quietly, you removed your left slipper and gripped it tightly in your hands, ready to strike. You skirted around a corner and hid behind the wall that ran perpendicular to the kitchen. The sound of footsteps approaching your hiding spot, sent your mind into overdrive, fearful of what could potentially happen. Your heart pounded in your chest, as you prepared to hit this intruder with all your might. Winding your arms back, you steadied your shaking hands and swung as soon as you saw someone in your peripheral. The slipper made a loud smack as it collided with an outstretched hand.

“I do say, this is quite an unconventional way to welcome me home, my love,” the fruity voice chuckled. You recognized this voice as belonging to your fiancé, Ignis. Sighing, you rested your back on the wall and dropped the slipper.

“Oh Ignis, I’m so sorry. I thought you were an intruder,” you begin to explain. You felt horribly guilty at your attempted attack, which he had easily deflected. His laugh was boisterous and caused you to look up, and you saw that he had tears in his eyes from laughing so much. You meekly smiled as you stretched your arms out towards him, signaling your longing for a hug. The green-eyed man scooped you into a tight embrace and murmured into your hair, “Surprised to see me?” You actually were surprised to see him home so early, you had not expected him to follow through with his text from earlier in the day.

“Yes,” you replied, squeezing him tighter while inhaling his scent. It was the same as always, coffee, rich leather and warm cotton. Those familiar scents made you feel comfortable in any situation, even if your heart had ached at his recent absence. Your stomach rumbled lightly, and Ignis broke off your embrace. 

"I take it you're hungry," he said, "I've prepared your favorite meal, my dear. Galdin Gratin, just for you." He laid a gentle kiss on your forehead and returned back to the kitchen. You watched him as he cooked, noticing his sleeves rolled up revealing his toned forearms. He also wore the apron you had gotten him for his first birthday with you, the one that said: "Kiss the Cook". Seeing him enthralled in the kitchen made you realize that you missed Ignis more than you wanted to acknowledge. Fearful that your lover would sense your sadness, you began to set the table and poured both of yourselves some white wine. By the time Ignis had put the finishing touches on the dish, your emotions had settled and you were excited to eat. The food looked and smelled delicious.

Silence filled the room, with the occasional fork or knife clanking against the dishes. Ignis finally broke the silence by grabbing both your hands in his, and you responded by staring into his crystalline eyes. He looked almost broken...

"(Y/N), I am afraid that I have sorely neglected you these past few weeks. Bloody hell, maybe even the past few months," he began. His hands were trembling slightly, and you gave them a reassuring tug to urge him to continue. "I-I got so wrapped up in my own head, conflating my own significance in the Citadel. I wanted everything to run perfectly, as it did before, and because the renovation of Insomnia's infrastructure was stressful, I delved into too much work. I- I'm sorry. I left you waiting for me many times, while I acted like a fool ignoring your feelings. I am so sorry, my love." Tears were welling in his eyes, and Ignis momentarily removed one of his hands from your to readjust his glasses as a method to conceal the tears. "I know you may not forgive me, but I want to show you I changed. Noct talked some sense into me and urged me to find myself an assistant. So... I did."

His words shocked you. Ignis, the perfectionist. Hired an assistant. You didn't know how to react, whether you should jump up and down out of elation, or if you should call Noctis and express your gratitude. All you could do was pull his slender hands towards your mouth and kiss them. 

"Thank you," you whispered into his knuckles. 

"Now, her name is Selphie Tilmitt. She started today, and as I watched her work I saw she is incredibly capable of holding her own. She really did cut down my workload, so much so that so that I was able to be here with you tonight. I'd like you to meet her tomorrow night at the Gala," Ignis said. 

As you two wined and dined you felt the rift that had formed between you come closer together, slowly closing the gap of loneliness. It appeared that things had begun to look up in your relationship, all the turmoil that had previously caused doubt in your mind seemed to dissipate. You wondered why you had even doubted Ignis' devotion towards you in the first place, why you had considered downloading the hook-up app at all. Everything was fine, everything was perfect, just like it was in the early days of your relationship.

You couldn't wait to meet the woman who helped bring you and your fiancé's hearts back together again.


	7. Two to Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on writing this chapter last weekend but university/work stuff got in the way, so i'm very sorry for the long wait! my work schedule fucked with my creative flow and i had a small bout of writer's block, so i apologize if its a weak chapter (and that's why i added a little bit of Aranea fluff bc she's a great bff honestly)  
> Anyway, you know the drill: comment with constructive criticism or kudos are always welcome :^)

Aranea’s silken hair slipped through your fingers as you ran a comb through it. While looking in the mirror, you saw how relaxed she looked—eyes closed with a slight smile on her lips. You loved pampering your beautiful best friend, especially before special occasions. Aranea tended to be indecisive about styling her hair or finding the right dress, so it was a habit to go over to her place whenever she needed to get ready for big events. You had arrived a little after 4-o'clock with your hair and makeup already done and quickly tended to her silver mop that was tied in a messy bun.

You combed scalp to roots in silence, feeding off one another’s presence as a silent form of communication. After untangling the last knot, you deftly began twisting Aranea’s hair into a low bun and braided her shorter layers into the twist. Then, you applied hairspray and placed a few bobby pins. You tapped your friend on the shoulder to let her know you had finished, and her eyes lit up with excitement.  

“I am sooo gonna get laid tonight,” she crooned. Her elegant hairstyle complimented the sexy, form-fitting red dress she decided to wear. _Ara looks stunning even without makeup,_ you thought to yourself. She really was blessed with naturally good looks.

While Aranea primped herself in the mirror, you grabbed the black garment bag hanging from the towel rack and carefully unzipped it, and then gingerly removed the dress. You knew the garment wasn’t fragile by any means, but you were afraid something would go wrong regardless. Slipping under the dress, you wiggled it down your body until it settled perfectly on you. The dress was a light champagne, with a lace V-neck bodice adorned with small crystals. The cut was perfect for you, as it showed just the right amount of skin without being too flashy. Ignis had coordinated his tie and pocket square to match your dress, although he said he felt washed out with such a light color. In actuality, you picked this dress because it’s color reminded you of his hair in the sunlight, blonde strands forming a golden halo atop his head.

Aranea’s eyes met yours in the mirror, and she gasped slightly.

“Wow Mrs. Scientia, you look bangin’,” she joked. You blew her a kiss and responded, “Thanks, Ara. You look gorgeous too, babe.”

With a slightly melancholy look on her face, Aranea gently placed her hand on your right cheek. There was a small glimmer of sorrow in her eyes, making them appear teary.

“(Y/N), promise not to forget me when you’re married, okay?” She sounded uncharacteristically insecure, almost like a small, scared child. This perplexed you, as your friendship with Aranea had lasted for so long, you had no idea why marriage would change anything between the two of you.

“Aranea, why would me getting married change _anything_ between us?” You tried to console your teary-eyed friend, hugging her close to you, “We’ve been together since the beginning. I’ll never ever forget you. _Promise._ ” You strongly emphasized the last word, squeezing her slightly.

“Yeah, I know. I was just testing you,” Aranea raucously joked as she broke the embrace. Though she nonchalantly brushed off the tender moment you had both just shared, you knew she appreciated the kind words. Suddenly, a loud knock at the front door echoed throughout the small flat. You glanced at your phone and realized it was already 6 in the evening, and realized it was probably Iggy and the boys at the door. You could hear slightly muffled laughter coming from the entryway, giving you the cue that it was time to go.

Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio were clad in tuxedos. Prompto's was navy blue with a red bow-tie, and you could only assume he was wearing his lucky chocobo socks. Gladio wore a white tux, and though he looked a bit silly stuffed inside a tight suit, he looked handsome regardless. Ignis, of course, looked dapper as usual. His tuxedo was tailored to fit him perfectly, as every fine line was accentuated in the best of ways. His hair was down tonight, and it gave him a more youthful, boyish look that juxtaposed his lavish attire. When the trio saw you, their mouths collectively dropped in awe. Aranea, who was leaning against the hallway wall, smirked and said, "See, I told you she looked jaw-droppingly beautiful."

You could see a red hue flush over Prompto's face as he shyly looked at his feet before muttering, "Y-You look great, (Y/N)." Gladio simply nodded his head in approval. Ignis, though, immediately scooped you into his arms and gave you a deep kiss. When you finally pulled away, he whispered into your ear, "My dear, you look simply ravishing."

Before leaving for the Gala, Prompto set up his tripod and took a few group shots as well as some goofy selfies. He flipped through the pictures as you all made your way towards the Regalia, animatedly promising to show you the best ones in the car. 

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time your group had arrived, with a wave of loud chatter overwhelming you as you entered the great hall. Hundreds of people filled the ornately decorated room, making navigation slightly difficult. Your group decided to congratulate Noctis and Lunafreya on their anniversary before partaking in any celebrations. Ignis was currently on the phone with Noct, trying to pinpoint his location while weaving in and out of the crowd. Prompto was struggling to keep up with the group, as he was preoccupied taking candids of partygoers, so you slunk to the back of the group to get him to hurry up. 

After a few minutes of searching, you had finally found the king and queen. As per usual, Noctis looked bored and annoyed to be socializing, and he emitted an uncomfortable aura. Luna, on the other hand, seemed pleased to welcome everyone. She exchanged quick hugs with you and Aranea, while Noctis fist-bumped the guys. Not exactly how you thought a king and queen acted around their citizens, but it warmed your heart to know that Noctis and Luna never changed one bit since being crowned King and Queen.

After giving your blessings and congratulations, Ignis rejoined you and draped his arm around your shoulder. 

"Well, that was certainly delightful. Now how about we get some drinks?" 

Ignis clasped your hand in his and pulled you along with him towards the open bar in the rear of the hall. He offered you the only open seat at the bar, while he leaned on the counter-top. You swear this action--along with the perfectly tailored jacket-- accentuated his toned forearm muscles.  _I could stare at him all night, honestly. He is the epitome of beauty and grace,_ you muse.  

The bartender interrupted your thoughts by asking for your order. You decided on a martini, while Ignis ordered his usual glass of Malbec. While you both quietly sipped your drinks, you surveyed the dancing couples, yearning to be on the floor with your finacé. Ignis always encouraged your dancing, even going as far as to offer to pay for the best private lessons within Insomnia. Although you loved to dance, you knew you could never afford to make a living with such a foolish dream. You loved your job at the Citadel anyway, it was perfectly suited for your leadership skills... 

Ignis noticed your nostalgic gaze, and casually offered to dance with you, "Mm, (Y/N), would you perhaps honor me with a dance?" 

This surprised you, as although Ignis was seemingly perfect at everything, he had two feet when it came to dancing. Because of this, you knew he was insecure about looking like a fool, so you never asked him to join you on the dancefloor. 

"What brought this up?" you ask carefully. This was really unlike Ignis.

"Well, I find that it would be best to refine my... shoddy dancing skills... before our wedding..." he trailed off, cheeks reddening.  _So he wants to make sure he looks good for our first dance as a married couple,_ you awe. Ignis really was the perfect man. 

"Well, I could never say no to a handsome man asking for a dance," you replied playfully, lightening the mood.

Eager to hit the dancefloor, you both quickly downed your drinks and ordered another round. It was no surprise when Ignis gently cautioned you to pace your drinking.

"(Y/N), you really should be careful as to not drink too fast. I don't think such a lovely woman as yourself should be stumbling around drunk," he advised. You shot him a side-eyed glare and slowly drank on your martini, making sure to loudly slurp. 

"Thanks, Iggy. But I can take care of myself. If anything, I can probably hold my alcohol better than you," you smirked. 

"Well, I take that as a challenge then. One more round of drinks, and then I hope to see you on the dance floor," Ignis replied coolly. 

This time, you both ordered shots and downed them quickly, giggling as the liquid courage burned your chests. Immediately, a pang of heaviness hit you. You were tipsy. Ignis straightened his jacket and adjusted his cufflinks, then bowed before you, showing no indication as to his intoxication. You curtsied back, trying to look as elegant as possible while drunkness overcame you. Grabbing Ignis' arm, you wove through the dancing couples until you found a small gap near the center of the dance floor.

As the current song playing ended, Ignis deftly grabbed your right hand in his left and snaked an arm around the small of your back, prompting you to place your free hand on his shoulder. It was a relaxed waltzing position. For someone who wasn't the best at dancing, Ignis had expertly guided both of your bodies into a comfortable, natural stance. 

The next song began. The soft, angelic intro harp intro sounded familiar. It was yours and Ignis' song. The song that played when you and Ignis officially became a couple all those years ago. Your head whipped to the left, and your eyes met. He looked down at you lovingly, a smile plastered on his usually stoic face. You slowly swayed side to side within each other's arms as the singer's voice echoed within the party's walls. 

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No, I won't be afraid_

 

"Iggy, did-did you plan this?" you asked inquisitively, remembering the night Ignis planned to ask you to be his girlfriend. He shook his head.

"I wish I could say I did, but alas I did not," he responded. "Though, I do think Noct might have something to do with this."

As you and Ignis slowly turned around one another, you caught a glimpse of the raised platform with the King and Queen's thrones. There sat Noctis and Luna, beaming with happiness as they watched you and your lover slow dancing. Next to them was Prompto, aiming a giant lens at you and Ignis while adjusting his footing and stance. Your vision was cut when Ignis removed his hand from your back and nudged your chin, guiding your head closer to his.

Ignis' lilt voice began to softly sing the chorus " _So darling, darling stand by me... Oh, stand by me... Oh, stand now..."_ He was definitely drunk. But Ignis so rarely displayed his affection so openly, and things had been rocky for the past few months, so you opened your heart to one another in the middle of the dance floor. Joining him for the last few lines of the chorus, you tried your best to sing on-key with his baritone voice.

_"Stand by me, stand by me..."_

Ignis lowered his forehead to rest on yours, your noses almost touching as well. You felt at home in his arms, swaying to the music of this special song. 

"(Y/N), I love you to the Astrals and back. Thank you for staying with me," Ignis breathed quietly. Before you could return the affection, Ignis initiated a kiss. It was chaste and controlled, but full of just as much adoration as a passionate one. 

_Whenever you're in trouble_

_Won't you stand by me?_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand now_

_Stand by me, stand by me_

The two of you stayed like this, grinning from ear to ear while you slowly spun around another, reminiscing about old memories, exchanging vows of love, and giggling like schoolchildren. The song had already ended and the next one begun before you both noticed the lack of people slow-dancing. Knowing you were both unwilling to break the tight embrace you were currently in but wanting to cool down from the emotional dance you'd just shared, you invited Ignis to get some fresh air with you. He agreed and reluctantly let go of your back, but still held onto your hand. You missed feeling his strong, calloused-- yet delicate-- hand in yours. It had been so long since you had both gone on a date, and tonight felt like it had placed a band-aid on all the wounds within your aching heart.

* * *

Together, you made your way to the entry hall. The marble flooring providing a coolness in the room that sobered you up slightly. As you fussed with your hair, an unknown voice called out to Ignis.

"Hey! Mr. Scientia!"

It was shrill and sounded like it belonged to someone young. 

A small, brunette girl bounced off the wall and made her way in your direction. Well, not towards you, but towards Ignis. She seemed completely oblivious to the woman Ignis was holding hands with. 

"Ah, hello Miss Tilmitt," he greeted politely. "Are you having a good evening?"

 _Tilmitt? Isn't that his newly hired assistant?_ You studied the young woman silently, taking in her teenage features. She looked to be no older than 18, and she had a round face and huge eyes. Her short bob complimented her girliness. She wore a pink cocktail dress that was much too short to be appropriate for this type of function.  _Youth these days..._

"I sure am! You look great tonight," the young girl said as she reached to touch Ignis' arm. He recoiled immediately and pulled you closer to him. You noticed the young woman looked at Ignis just as you did. A pit opened up inside your stomach, giving way to negative thoughts.

"Miss Tilmitt, I'd like to introduce you to my fianceé, (Y/N)," he responded curtly. He hadn't even acknowledged her compliment, thankfully. Ignis placed a hand on your shoulder and lightly squeezed it, prompting you to begin your introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tilmitt," you outstretched your hand. The young brunette lazily shook your hand and replied, "You can just call me Selphie! I had noooo idea Ignis was gonna be married hehe."

Your heart faltered a bit hearing his name being spoken by an unknown woman-- no, a girl. But your faith in Ignis was quickly restored.

"Miss Tilmitt, may I remind you that I am your superior so you must address me as such," Ignis reprimanded. "And, although I do not mention my personal affairs at work, there are dozens of pictures within my office that would indicate I am a happy man." 

"O-Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Mr. Scientia," Selphie floundered. "(Y/N), I'm happy I met you! Even though we just met, I hope we can hang out for lunch or something! Then, I'll see you at work on Monday, sir!" 

The girl, Selphie, sauntered off to rejoin her young friends back on the wall. They went back to giggling and gossiping in their own little world. 

"She certainly doesn't seem...apt," Ignis began, "But she truly is brilliant."

"Hm? I wouldn't have guessed," you cattily replied.

"She's just young, I think that's why she acts the way she does," Ignis reassured you. He could sense you were uncomfortable in your brief encounter with his assistant.

"Yeah...." was all you could reply. Jealousy seethed in your heart as you replayed the moment Selphie tried to grab Ignis' arm.

"Don't worry, my dear. I love you, and no one else but you," Ignis continued. "To the Astrals and back."

His voice was stern and accentuated the word _you_. This man was reliable and honest. He would never intentionally hurt you. You chided yourself for momentarily feeling insecure about Selphie Tilmitt. She was just a child, and probably new to the working world. She presumably had no idea about etiquette between bosses and their subordinates. You assured yourself the longing looks Selphie gave Ignis were nothing more than admiration for him. 

"Thank you, Iggy," you replied softly, "I love you too. Always and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is about to take a nose-dive into the beginning stages of ANGST. So I'm thinking about having the next chapter focus on the time when Ignis asked you to be his girlfriend. Not quite sure if that's too divergent from the storyline or not, so please leave your opinion below!


	8. Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side-story about how the reader and Ignis finally started dating. 
> 
> ~This chapter was brought to you by the Persona 5 soundtrack~

A hazy mist shrouded the bar, as your eyes strained to scan the rows of tables. You were surveying the crowded room trying to find the table where your four friends might be sitting. Ignis had invited you to join him and his friends for some drinks at a dive bar called The Behemoth's Lair. You had only known Ignis a few short weeks, and quickly became fast friends with him and his companions--whom Prompto adoringly nicknamed "The Chocobros". Whenever you hung out with the quad, it was either at Noctis' old apartment (now turned into a man-cave) or at a bar. Gladio, being the bar-crawler he is, wanted to try out ever establishment in the Crown City. This Friday night was busy and unfortunately for you, the place was crowded. Hordes of drunk men and women blocked your view, so you pulled out your phone and messaged Prompto.

_Hey, I'm here. Can't see you._

_We r in a reserved section near the back right. I'll come find u._

You popped your hip out and shifted your weight to your supporting leg while fiddling with your blouse's flouncy sleeves. You weren't exactly fond of clubs and bars, and much rather preferred watching Noct and Prompto play video games, but you always tagged along just to spend some time with Ignis. Being the designated "mom" of the group, Ignis always had to handle the drunken antics of his three friends, especially Prompto, who was the biggest lightweight in existence. Usually, these excursions left you two soberly watching out for the trio while chatting about one another's past. Ignis' busy life always left you feeling a little sad deep down, knowing that this crush you had would never go anywhere. He was committed to the Crownsguard and Insomnia, and would probably never involve himself with you. But there was always a small inkling of hope deep down that wished he would notice your affections.

The freckled blonde found you restlessly waiting by the door, and in his hand were two half-full whiskey glasses. 

"Heeeeeey (Y/N)! Here, have drink dis," he said as he pressed the glass to your mouth. A musky scent bit into your nostrils, indicating it was some type of booze. 

"Erm, Prom, what is this?" you said quizzically. Knowing Prompto, he probably picked a drink with the highest alcohol content. Though, that didn't bother you, as you could hold your liquor. 

"Wishkey'n cola! C'mon, don't be a downerrrrr," he slurred. 

Normally, you wouldn't drink a lick so that you could fully converse with Ignis, but tonight felt different. Work had been leaving you stressed lately, and you wanted to let your hair down for once. Shrugging, you signaled Prompto to tilt the glass and you downed the drink in two gulps. Surprisingly, it didn't leave a burning sensation in your throat or chest, but it had a smooth and crisp kick. This bar definitely had good liquor. 

"Hey, Prompto, you're already drunk so let me take that other one," you said in the most "motherly" voice possible. The blonde boy muttered something in annoyance and shoved the glass in your hands. You knocked your head back and took a deep swig of the brown mixture. You exhaled sharply as the alcohol bit your throat. Noticing you had finished the drink, Prompto excitedly grabbed your hand and began to lead you towards the back of the venue. 

"Let's go! Woo!" he cheered excitedly as he guided you to his usual crew. Prompto's hand was soft and warm, and it made you wonder what holding Ignis' hand would feel like. Were his hands rough and calloused? Or gentle and smooth? These thoughts made your tipsy head spin in frustration because it seemed as if Ignis never showed any interest in you.  _Ugh, (Y/N), stop thinking so negatively. He went to your dance recital last month and he sent you a gift once. Plus, he always visits you for lunch..._ Your drunken state definitely did not help your ability to quell the insecurities plaguing your mind. 

After what seemed like an eternity weaving through pockets of people, you and Prompto finally reached the reserved section. It sat on a raised platform with a large leather booth and a round table in the middle, which was littered with empty glasses and bottles. There sat Ignis with his legs and arms crossed, a serious look plastered on his face. Noctis was leaning on the side of the booth fiddling with his phone and seemed to be swaying slightly. Gladio, as usual, was finishing up a bottle of beer while bobbing his head to the oldies song that was currently blaring through the speakers.

"I found 'er!" Prompto yelled, trying to make sure everyone heard him over the loud music. Noctis, still entranced by his phone, simply gave you a slight head nod. Gladio quickly stood up from his spot in the booth and made his way over towards you and Prompto. Placing a meaty hand on your back, he roared, "Alright! Now, let's get this party started!" As Prompto pulled you by your hand towards the booth, Gladio dragged Noctis along behind him. 

"Uh, ladiesh first," Prompto said as he drunkenly waved his free arm. You scooted into the booth, settling in next to the Ignis. His body language was different than usual, he seemed uncharacteristically annoyed. You noticed Ignis hadn't even greeted you, and an uncomfortable feeling of dread filled your heart. Had he had a bad day? You made a mental note to ask Ignis if anything was bothering him. Still gripping your hand, Prompto slid next to you, followed by Noctis and finally Gladio. Once everyone had gotten comfortable, Gladio handed out small shot glasses full of a clear liquid.

Turning to Ignis, you started, "H-Hey Iggy! Howzit goin'?" You had already begun to feel slightly buzzed after only two drinks--albeit they were rather strong drinks. 

A slight head nod and an adjustment of his spectacles was his only response, as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  _Why is he acting like he doesn't want to be around me? Am I bothering him?_ You were sure your breath stank of alcohol and convinced yourself that perhaps that was why Ignis was acting distant.

In an attempt to break the heaviness that enveloped your surroundings, you looked at Noct, eyes desperately pleading for assistance. Out of everyone at the table, the only one who seemed to perceive your unrequited feelings for Ignis was the King himself. His ancillary was more of a brother than a subordinate, and decades of familiarity had provided Noctis with the intuition to understand feelings often left unspoken. It was Noct himself who ushered you to become more friendly with Ignis, often expressing his anxiety towards Ignis' romantic life. Though he never revealed this to you, Noctis knew your desire was not, in fact, one-sided. He too could tell that Ignis harbored the same adoration for you, as you did for him. Though the average layman--like Prompto or even Galdiolus-- would never notice it, Noctis detected the small changes within his closest friend. He noticed the swift, sideways glances Ignis would sneak out of the corner of his eye, or the slight blushes he would mask as he readjusted his glasses. Hell, Noct had even noted that Ignis started spending more time than usual fussing with his hairdo. Sensing your discomfort, the young King questioned his aide's actions--or lack thereof. 

"Hey, Specs, everything okay?" Noctis' voice was gentle and showed genuine concern for his friend. 

"Yes, Noct. I'm quite alright," Ignis replied in an indifferent, monotone tone.

The heavy blanket of awkwardness only settled above your heads even further. Again, disturbed by the unusual lack of cheer between the five of you, Gladiolus took it upon himself to lighten the mood.   

"Let's have around in celebration of (Y/N)'s arrival!" Gladio said boisterously, raising his shot glass. The young King groaned in annoyance but gave no verbal objection. Just now noticing Prompto's hand was still woven with yours, you nudged him slightly. The past few minutes of stalled conversation had diverted attention away from the hand you held in yours. Though it provided you a sense of security, you could only assume it might give Ignis the wrong idea. 

"Uh, Prom, can I have my hand back please," you grumbled.

"O-Ohhh yeah, sorry, haha," he replied nervously. He quickly retracted his hand and scratched the back of his head, trying to hide his obvious blush. Your palm was slightly damp from the skin-to-skin contact that had surrounded your hand. There was another awkward lull in the conversation, just as the classic rock song transitioned to a bass-thumping EDM rhythm. 

"Well then, how about we toast to (Y/N) and Promto's budding relationship," a brusque voice announced, causing everyone's heads to whip towards the source. It was then, that Ignis' viridescent eyes locked with yours, chilling you to your core. His unflappable facade was indecipherable, not a single indication of whether or not he was teasing you, or completely serious.

"Ah, well, uh..." was all you could muster. Your tongue twisted with each word, drunkenness overcoming your ability to speak, "It's-It's not like that, Iggy."

Why did the man you held in such high regards seem to think that you suddenly fancied Prompto? Sure, he was a sweet, caring man, but you had never once shown a modicum of flirtation or interest towards him before. Did Ignis think you were an  _easy_ woman, that could be won over with a few drinks? You had tried your damned hardest to find ways to present the best version of yourself possible. His cruel "joke"--at least, you had hoped it was a joke--hurt you more than you could ever imagine. 

"I was merely pointing out the obviou-" he began. Before you could stop yourself, word vomit spilled from your mouth:

"The only obvious thing here is my feelings for _you_ , you damn jerk!" 

Your inebriated mind had not comprehended what you said at that moment. Though you weren't wasted, you weren't exactly sober either. You were treading the thin line that alcohol always blurred; the line that would divulge your most personal secrets. The floodgates that withheld all your emotions suddenly burst open, allowing you to confess your innermost desires. 

Feeling tears begin to sting your eyes, you quickly snatched the shot glass in front of you and drained it of its contents. Then you haphazardously climbed over Ignis, your rump grazing dangerously close to his nose--you couldn't care less if the stuffy strategist got a face full of it anyway. Faltering slightly as you steadied your feet on the ground, you heard Noct rebuke Ignis, his voice dripping with cruel sarcasm.

"Nice, Ignis. _Real_ good job."

 _Fresh air_. That's what your lungs screamed for. The realization that you had confessed to Ignis sent you into a panic attack, triggering a waterfall of tears and cacophony of sniffles. You turned your back towards the men and ducked your head in an attempt to hide your tears, then swiftly made way for the entrance, weaving in and out of the crowd. Prompto and Gladio readied themselves to go and console you, but Noctis outstretched his arm, stopping his comrades. The gesture silently conveyed what words could not: this was Ignis' mess to fix. 

Bodies pressed into you, suffocating you more than your hyperventilating lungs could handle.  Your nerves, along with the heavy influence of alcohol, made your head start to spin. Vertigo contorted your surroundings, blurring the flashing disco lights into a swirling spiral. The electronic music seemed ten decibels louder than usual, and it's sheer volume disoriented you even further. A strong hand abruptly clasped around your wrist, gently pulling you towards its source, like a gravitational force you could not resist. A voice unknown to you purred into your ear, words oozing with charm.

"Hey there little lady, are you alright?" The origin of the voice was a man who appeared to be in his early to mid-thirties, whose breath stank of cigarettes and booze-- a scent strong enough to make your stomach churn. His round face was framed with chestnut brown locks, and a slight hint of a 5'oclock-shadow was visible along his jawline. His eyes were a warm amber color that reminded you of rich honey, but when he smiled, you saw no sign of life behind them. His smile seemed almost forced, as well, with no hint of happiness being found behind the toothy grin he gave you. It was clear this man had more sinister intentions as he steadfastly held on to your wrist, almost like a vice grip. 

Trying to muster all your courage as to appear unfazed, you choked out an unconvincing yes. The man pulled you closer once again, and the newfound proximity triggered your olfactory organs into recoiling from his touch. Your flinching made the man only increase the strength of his clutch.  _Shit, he's too strong_. Helplessness rattled your core, as the man began to play with your shirt's hem.

"C'mon sweetheart, let's dance together," he growled, sensing your discomfort. His presence was almost predatorial, and you were his prey. 

"P-Please, s-stop..." you feebly asserted. Mustering all the strength you could, you unsuccessfully attempted to unhook his fingers from your wrist. If you hadn't been drunk, you would have been able to twist away from this creep's grasp, and you probably would have never even gotten yourself into this situation in the first place. You reprimanded yourself, cursing your folly of leaving the safety of the booth. Why did you let your sudden outburst of a confession potentially jeopardize your safety? You were so naïve, how could you let this happen? Your entire body felt like jello encased in concrete sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Your distraught eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face, or anyone who was keenly aware of your disposition. 

Suddenly, a warm hand draped over your shoulder and a familiar voice resonated above the deafening music,

"Excuse me, sir, but it appears you are making my girlfriend quite uncomfortable." You recognized the voice as belonging to Ignis. A warm blush flushed your face, and the strange man immediately dropped your wrist. Finally regaining your autonomy, you quickly retracted your arm and rubbed your sore wrist. 

"Well, your  _girlfriend_ here doesn't seem so happy," the man replied with vitriol. Ignis pulled you closer to his side, his warm torso soothing your nerves. "I can assure you that she must certainly not want to be in your disgraceful company," Ignis retorted. You let out a slight gasp at the snarky remark, surprised Ignis would stoop to such a level. The sleazy man waved his hand disinterestedly while cursing Ignis and wandered off into the crowd, presumably looking for another woman to harass. After the man had fully disappeared from your vision, you attempted to slink away from Ignis's touch. You were surprised when the taciturn blonde actually held you in an embrace.

Attempting to hide your streaky makeup and painful shyness, you hung your head low and muttered a quiet "Thanks." Your gratitude would not have been audible, were it not for the fact that the DJ changed songs to a more down-tempo song. A symphony of harps serenaded you under the coruscating lights, as the two of you leaned into one another. 

"Don't ever do that again," Ignis muttered. Taken aback by this comment, you jut your head up to glare at him.  _Why did he...?_ Before you could berate his capricious behavior, Ignis' fingers laced with yours.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark,_

"(Y/N), I'm sorry for acting like a fool," he began. His voice sounded strained, like he was on the verge of tears, "I-I deeply regret what I said to you earlier. I have to admit, I was simply jealous of you holding Prompto's hand."

_No, I won't be afraid_   
_Oh, I won't be afraid_   
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 

He continued, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Gods, I'm such an idiot... Making you cry like this." Ignis' delicate finger traced your cheekbone, wiping away a stray tear. "But I meant what I said earlier, about referring to you as my girlfriend..." he trailed off. Was this really happening? This couldn't be real. Just a few short minutes ago Ignis had accosted you for holding Prompto's hand, and now he was holding _your_ hand?

_So, darling, darling, stand by me_   
_Oh, stand by me_   
_Oh, stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

Ignis raised the hand that clasped yours into a limp waltz stance, with his other hand settling on the small of your back. Ignis began swaying your bodies to the rhythm of the song, all while resting his cheek on your head. His rhythm was clumsy, but you valued his effort in trying to slow-dance with you. Your heart was thumping a million miles an hour, unable to discern reality from fantasy. 

"Ignis, wha..." you choked on the words, unable to find your voice. Still buzzed and slightly shaken from earlier, you looked up at him once again. His green eyes bore down on you with an insurmountable amount of affection, an affection only you could comprehend. It was then, at that moment that everything clicked into place. Your passion was not unrequited like you had thought. Ignis, the man of stone, had never been able to find the right moment to verbalize the emotions he harbored towards you.

_If the sky that we look upon_   
_Should tumble and fall_   
_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

"I-I had hoped it would be under...better circumstances... that I could tell you how I feel properly," he paused, "but I figure now would be a better time than never. I cannot imagine someone else calling you theirs. I want to be the one to make you happy, (Y/N)." 

You felt the sudden urge to cry. Not out of frustration or sadness, but of pure, unfiltered joy. You had convinced yourself for so long that being friends with the handsome adjunct would eventually lead way to a relationship, but your self-doubt always got the best of you. But here he was, body swaying with yours to a melodic love-song in the middle of a dingy dive-bar. Together, your bodies ignited a spark as violent as a Tesla coil--your chemistry with one another could light up the whole room.

"Your lack of a response is worrisome," Ignis mused, almost dejectedly.

"Of course I'll be yours, Iggy," you whispered into his chest. 

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me?_   
_Oh, stand by me_   
_Oh, stand now, stand by me_

Ignis drew you closer to his body, pressing you to himself as if it meant life or death. You could feel his muscles relax, your response clearly soothed his anxieties. While you two revolved around one another-- like the Earth and the Sun-- you focused on your surroundings, wanting to take in every last detail. This would be a memory that you'd want to cherish forever, so you absorbed everything your senses could process. Your ears focused on the tune playing in the bar, and you remarked on the significance of the song.

"Ignis, this song... It now seems so special to me," you tenderly reflect. Your newly found boyfriend was too entranced by your presence that all he could do was nod in agreement.  The perfect moment remained so until the song ended, and the two of you returned back to the booth section. The muscular Gladio was nowhere to be found, but you assumed he was chatting with a lady, and Prompto was out cold, head resting on the cluttered table. Noctis, noticing your entwined hands, simply smiled at you both and returned his focus to his cellphone. It was moments like this, where you found yourself at your happiest, surrounded by friends who brought joy into your life. You were ecstatic that you no longer had to conceal your feelings for Ignis but instead, you were free to love him until the ends of Time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the overly grabby man at the bar is tooootally not inspired by Ardyn or anything ;^)  
> (i started describing this guy, and our good old sleazeball friend chancellor izunia immediately popped in my head and i kinda went from there lol sorrynotsorry)


	9. Failings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SORTA STEAMY (in the beginning) AND ANGSTY PLS ENJOY

A warm heat enveloped you, unwinding your muscles into a state of complete relaxation. Behind you, Ignis toyed with your hair absentmindedly, twirling your locks around his index finger. Remnants of bubbles frothed around your breasts and knees, prickling your skin like hundreds of little butterflies. A calming bubble bath was the perfect way to unwind after a long day, and it was a pleasant surprise when your fiancé had decided to join you. His methodical ways had him accustomed to quick, cold showers, but since his work schedule had relaxed the past few weeks, he now made a serious effort to spend more time with you. Wandering hands had, of course, strayed into pleasurable areas, but now you two silently indulged in one other's presence within the porcelain basin, savoring the beauty of your bodies.

Your left hand began to trace an outline around the remaining bubbles, creating a rippling throughout the surface tension of the water. Ignis dropped your tress and reached for your hand, lacing his slender fingers with yours. You watched as he fiddled with your engagement ring, carefully twisting it back and forth around your ring finger. Something was on his mind. Before you could start, Ignis broke the silence.

"I was just thinking about the future," he began, " _our_ future."  _Was this about the wedding?_ You had already discussed everything from the seating chart to the spices to be used in the roast, what more could there be? To be fair, the day was fast approaching, and Ignis the perfectionist would probably be worried about everything going smoothly.

"Iggy, is there something about the wedding bothering you?"  

His reply was stern, yet somehow tinged with anxiety, "No, it's not that, (Y/N)." He massaged the bridge of his nose, which was missing his signature spectacles. Without his glasses, he looked younger and more vulnerable, something that only you could ever see.  

_Then what is it that's troubling you, Iggy? Why be so damn cryptic..._

"...Oh?" you replied cautiously. There was no telling what Ignis would say, so you metered your words carefully. He gulped and softly asked, "Would you like to start a family?" His question hit you like a ton of bricks. Well, that certainly wasn't what you had expected him to say. In fact, that was the furthest thing on your mind at the moment. You still had your career to focus on, there was so much more you wanted to do in your young life. Ignis studied your face as you struggled to respond, your voice catching in the back of your throat. 

The thought of raising a family with Ignis was promising, but it was too soon. You had finally worked out the kinks in your relationship, but how were you to know if marital issues were to arise after the "honeymoon phase"?  Plus, with Ignis' demanding schedule, you doubt your child would be able to see him much anyway. You knew your answer would probably hurt Ignis, but it was your decision to make, too. You just weren't ready for a lifelong commitment.

"I-I don't know... if I'm ready," you finally choked out. There was no telling how Ignis would respond. He never showed any inclination in the slightest to want to have children, but you assume that in his mind it's logically the next step. It was silent between you two; the answer to an unexpected question bearing heavy on both of your minds.You knew Ignis could sense your apprehension, reading emotions was one of his many skills. Wordlessly, Ignis wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into an embrace, nuzzling his face into your neck. It was comforting-- to be understood so well by your partner that a single hug could make you feel reassured. Peppering your collarbone with soft kisses, Ignis simply said, "Then I will wait until you are, my dear." 

The chaste kisses on your neck turned into light suckling and the coiled arms that once embraced you now positioned themselves under your knees and behind your back. Effortlessly, Ignis lifted you out of the lukewarm water bridal-style and carried you to your bedroom. You were both soaking wet, and a long puddle trailed from the bathroom to the bed. Gently, he set you down on the comforter and began to leave kisses on your chest and breasts, while his hands held you firmly by the hips.

"Ah, Iggy, we're both still we-," you began, but a kiss interrupted your train-of-thought. Ignis' lips greedily met yours, searching for entry into your mouth, which you relinquished. His hands quickly made their way to your heat, not once teasing you as he usually did. His carnal urges were rushed and frantic, as opposed to the typical suave sensuality that he usually displayed. In fact, Ignis' entire demeanor struck you as different. Just a moment ago, he was shyly asking about starting a family, and now he seemed almost desperate. Something seemed out of place, but you couldn't quite place your finger on what that was. The pleasure of his touch was distorting your mind, rendering you unable to think straight at all. Letting yourself go to the passion of lovemaking, you tucked the worry away at the back of your mind, assuring yourself that it was all just your imagination.

* * *

"Ignis Scientia, are you even listening?" 

His eyes were still fixated on his cellphone, but he brusquely replied with an annoyed sigh, "Yes, (Y/N). I am listening." What could be so important on his phone? You recalled Noct saying this was one of the most peaceful times in Eos' history. No war, no trading embargoes, no immigration issues, and the local government had just been re-elected. Everything was smooth sailing. Except now, Ignis had been constantly acting on-edge for some reason. He still came home from work on time, and always took you on dates. But there were times when Ignis acted incredibly defensive. Just last week, Ignis snapped at Noctis for touching his phone without permission. Usually, the King's Aide coddled the married man, so it was surprising, to say the least when he reprimanded Noctis for such a minuscule thing. Noct, being the nonchalant guy he is, took it in stride. But anyone could see that deep-down, it hurt him a little to be scolded.

The same went for you. Ignis became erratic, often coming home and immediately wanting to make love with you. You noticed that after he finished, Ignis looked pained--as if he wanted to cry but couldn't. He also became a bit too smothering with gifts, frequently coming home with luxury items or massive bouquets of flowers from far-away places. His new attitude was very puzzling because Ignis was never one for outlandish displays of material wealth. Something was certainly bothering him, but you figured that now was not the time to probe him. Tomorrow was your last dance recital, one that meant a lot to you. You knew the time would come where eventually you'd have to stop dancing, but you wanted to have one last performance. You had invited all your friends and coworkers, who eagerly accepted. The last person who hadn't given you an answer was Ignis. You had been constantly reminding him for the past few weeks to make sure to not be late, and each time he replied with a smile and promised he'd be in the front row.

But now, with Ignis being so stressed out you decided to remind him again, just to be sure he wouldn't forget. But he was so entranced by his phone that your words seemed to go unheeded.  _What's he looking at that's so important?_ _It's clear he's not even listening!_ You were fuming at Ignis' disinterest. He knew tomorrow was important for you, yet he couldn't just put the phone down for five seconds. 

Trying to appeal to his rational side, you tried your best to steady your voice and calmly ask he put his phone down. His reply was 'in a minute, darling', but that wasn't good enough. You had tried reaching out to Ignis, as patient as you were. You waited for him to focus his attention on you, but whatever he was looking at clearly took precedence. You made it clear that you were upset, and skulked off to your shared bedroom, dramatically slamming the door behind you. Sliding under the fluffy comforter, you curled into a tiny ball and held back your tears. Such a trivial thing was nothing to cry about, but lately, your emotions had been getting the best of you. Hot needles stung your eyes before trickling down your nose and onto the pillowcase. You were so hyperfocused on suppressing the tears and sniffles, that you hadn't noticed Ignis enter the room. 

The bed suddenly dipped slightly as he lay next to you, prompting you to pull the comforter over your head in shame.  _Great, now he'll think I'm annoying AND pathetic too,_ you chided. Fearing nothing but the worst, you braced yourself for Ignis' scolding. But instead, he softly whispered, "I'm sorry." His hands gently slid the comforter off your head, and he began to caress your head. "I'm sorry I haven't put you first as of late, my love. I truly am," he said, "There are just things at work that keep me... rather busy, and I was too self-concerned to listen to your needs." His words were sincere, but he sounded melancholy. Was there something Ignis was hiding from you? 

Your sniffling eventually ceased, and after wiping your eyes, you shuffled around in bed to face your finacé. His green eyes looked so full of sorrow and anguish, it was something you had never seen before. You could see an internal conflict fighting within him; he wanted to say something but couldn't. Giving Ignis a questioning look, you asked him what was bothering him. 

"It's nothing," he replied. "I've just been feeling out of sorts lately." You, out of all people, could understand what he was feelings. The crying spells and rapid mood swings you had been experiencing were also making you feel unlike yourself. Smiling slightly, you try to lighten the mood with a joke, "Perhaps Mercury is in retrograde, then." Ignis chuckled slightly and his demeanor returned to his usual posh self, "I know you're merely jesting, but I hope you don't believe such nonsense." You drew Ignis in for a kiss, which he happily reciprocated, and then pulled yourself out from underneath the blankets. 

"Well, Iggy, how else could I explain your bizarre behavior lately? It's _definitely_ Mercury," you grinned. Ignis returned the gesture with one of his kind-hearted half-grins and readjusted his glasses. But behind the faux smile, there was pain and self-loathing. If you had looked for half a second longer, you would have noticed Ignis' grin dropping into a grimace. A sorrowful expression containing the burden of his lies. But he masqueraded his pain well, and all you saw was your handsome, aloof fiancé. Giddily grabbing Ignis' hand, you asked him, "So, Iggy, will you be there tomorrow night?"

Placing a kiss on the crown of your head, Ignis smiled and simply replied, "Of course, dear. I'll be in the front row, cheering you on."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I hope the wait for this chapter hasn't been too long, I experienced a very upsetting family trauma that had me away from my computer for a while. I truly do apologize if this is a weaker chapter, I am still a bit out of sorts and am trying to get back into writing once more.
> 
> I'm at a crossroads on where I would like this story to go because I do want to incorporate lots of angst and feels, I'm worried that what I have in mind might upset some readers.... I would love to be able to chat in regards to my creative ideas, so please feel free to send me a message on Reddit! /u/sleeping_daisies


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello everyone! 

 

I'm sorry for the unannounced hiatus!!

 

A lot has happened in 2 months... 

 

I graduated from University, and my long-time partner took me on a spontaneous cross-country road-trip from Alaska, through Canada, all the way to southern California. Also now that I've graduated, I had begun to look for full-time jobs, which kept me from writing. But now that things have become less hectic, I'm going to begin updating regularly again^^

 

Thank you all for your support<3

 

Sleeping_daisies


End file.
